His Heir
by TenshiBabe
Summary: Riddle knows what he wants; he just needs a certain someone to get it…MPREG warning
1. His Wish

**Tenshibabe: **Tee hee my second Hp, super random idea and hopefully it will get me out of my slump le sigh…

**Summary: **Riddle knows what he wants; he just needs a certain someone to get it…

**Pairing(s): **HPTMR, RWDM, SSLM, RLSB, VKHG, NLGW

**Warnings: ** This is AU like major Authoresses Universe! Also this has slash, slash, slash, uh and MPreg too~ **If u no like y u no leave? **The troll wants to know heh-eheh enjoy responsibly

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it is the brainchild of one J.K. Rowling and subsequently everything belongs to her ;)

_**A/N: **_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

**His Heir**

**Chapter 1: His Wish**

* * *

"_**How much sadness have you been hiding?**_

_**How much of your feeling have you shut in your chest?**_

_**The strength exchanged for the pain, **_

_**You should be able to turn it into gentleness one day.**_

_**Cus'**_

_**You're my love; you're my shine; you're my dear**_

_**Even if the world becomes your enemy, trust in me.**_

_**No matter what future comes,**_

_**I decided long ago to accept all your burdens."**_

Yuuya M. -Trust Me

* * *

Her hands and feet were small, so very, very small and fragile. Yet her eyes were so large in comparison to the rest of her. The adorable button nose that she no doubt got from her _mother_ wrinkled as she blinked her teary baby blues whilst staring down one of the most dangerous wizards of their time-not that she would know or understand that.

Voldemort-or as he was referred to now-Tom Riddle stared right back hoping to hold face in this impromptu staring match. Carina Rose Weasley, not even a week old, was almost as famous as her godfather* mainly for the fact that she happens to be the first and only child to bridge the Weasley and Malfoy families and somehow effectively ending the feud that lasted nearly a hundred years.

Thus being a child of a Malfoy it was not surprising that one of her first visitors be the resident (ex) dark lord. Of course it was only acceptable that the hero of the Wizarding world Harry Potter be there as well. Currently in the nursery were Ron and Draco with their daughter, Hermione and Harry as well as Lucius, Severus and of course Tom. As things were it took many reassuring looks from Draco and placating touches before Ron even let Tom set foot in his daughter's nursery.

As he sat glaring at the red eyed wizard hovering nervously near his mate and child, Ron knew that if it wasn't for Harry and Hermione being in the room this scene wouldn't even be occurring. As if adding a spark to the flame, Ron nearly flew off the handle when he heard Draco ask if Tom wanted to _hold_ his daughter. He tensed when he felt Harry's hand grip his shoulder holding him to his seat. He sighed as he met his best friend's eyes, and nodded, reluctantly, in defeat.

Tom hesitated, looking to Draco for affirmation. Seeing the small smile sent his way from the blond veela, he swallowed nervously as he made his way over to the side of the bed not occupied by the golden trio. For the young Malfoy to even allow Tom to touch his child this soon after the birth was considered a great honor, taking into account all the complications that occurred during the delivery and of course the overprotective nature of a veela towards their young. Draco was still under orders to stay in bed, so Ron had moved a bed into the nursery where the Slytherin was now lounging.

Curly wisps of light brown hair tickled her cheeks as the baby looked upon the red eyed young man, wondering what his next move would be. Tom chanced a look at small group across from him before altering his gaze; he felt those emerald gems staring him down. Tom reached out, but hesitated again, and began to pull back however he was thwarted by a tiny hand grabbing onto his fingers effectively stopping not only his retreat but his ability to coherently function.

Tom froze on the spot, his eyes grew wide as he gasped, breathing as quietly as he dared as if afraid to scare away a small animal. There was a hush in the room as the baby held the (ex) dark lord captive.

Lucius smiled as he the perfect Slytherin's mask fell for the first time in years. Beside him, Severus sighed he may have to use _that_ potion today…by the look of it, it didn't seem that Tom was willing to wait any longer, this time he knew there was no denying the man his wish.

Tom huffed as he chewed on his bottom lip, fingers twitching in the soft grip, before he reluctantly pulled away from the small ones grasp. He turned away as he desperately tried to bring back his mask. He grasped his robe, clutching the expensive material in his shaking grip. Tom somehow managed to give the bewildered parents his congratulations before he quickly floo'ed from the house in a flash of green flames.

Draco blinked not unlike his daughter did minutes before as he turned to his father for clarification. Lucius chuckled shortly before moving to his son's side.

"Not to worry, he gets like that around children…especially babies. Recently it's become worse, probably something to do with Potter here putting his soul back together" The Malfoy patriarch drawled, smirking when Harry narrowed his eyes.

"How many times Luc do I have to tell you that it's Harry, not Potter. Even Sev's got it and everyone knows how notorious he is for last name calling." Harry quipped, his brow furrowing in annoyance. Lucius's smirk widened, into something nearly sinister, as he teased the young hero.

* * *

A lot has changed for the Wizarding World since the end of the war, especially for Harry and his friends. Unfortunately Dumbledore had died, a loss that shook the pillars of the magical world, the last request that he left the golden trio before he died was to collect Voldemort's horcruxes, to ultimately destroy the dark wizard once and for all.

It took nearly a year, but Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to collect nearly all of the cursed items, only to their shock to see them fuse together before Harry could even think to destroy them like he did the diary.

The final confrontation was not what anyone expected, a raid into enemy territory to kill Nagini gave them their fifth horcrux. And an unexpected run in with Voldemort caused the fused horcruxes to return back to their original soul; what no one expected was for Voldemort _and_ Harry to collapse in pain.

For months the two wizards remained in a state of unconsciousness; during that time the magical world was at a standstill. Hermione worked furiously to find the reasoning behind her best friend's coma, Severus helped offering his knowledge on the horcruxes.

Ron, the Weasley's and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix began rounding up supposed Death Eaters. Thus when he met Draco once again; the blond Slytherin having recently gone through his veela inheritance, instantly recognized his mate.

The world Harry awoke to was one that he couldn't fully comprehend. After being clued in on what he had missed for the last three months, Harry stepped up and filled in where Ron left off, working to better the magical world, to prevent a war such as this from happening again.

Everyone noted that the dark lord had yet to awaken from his state, his soul taking longer to mend than expected. To the surprise of everyone present, the longer he slept the more _human_ Voldemort began to look. It wasn't long before he no longer resembled the snake like creature he was before, but a very handsome young man.

By the time he awoke nearly a year later, he was in the body an eighteen year old Tom Riddle. Unsure of why this specific age, Hermione, Severus and Lucius speculated that it had something to do with Harry's magic tampering with the horcruxes that and maybe the horcrux that was within Harry may have played a hand in it too.

Still out of it, his body and mind processing the information of nearly sixty years yet the emotions that he had not felt since then, it was a very subdued dark lord that was presented to the Wizengamont two weeks after waking up. To his surprise, it was Harry that took to the stands to defend him, Harry's final words echoing in his mind since that day.

"…_He was clearly given a second chance at life and since his life was mine to take, I will make it my responsibility to watch over…" _

By then a rookie Auror, Potter had thrown himself into his work the only people he saw where his friends and extended family, his mentors Luc and Sev and his godfathers Remus and Sirius,

…and now exclusively Tom Riddle

* * *

Despite his infamous record, Tom kept to himself mostly. Only on special occasions such as today would he leave to security of his manor to visit others. And the only people he ever visited willingly were the Malfoy's, any place else and not only did Harry have to threaten him but Sev or Luc had to accompany him.

It wasn't that he was ashamed for his past behavior, his ego was bruised he would admit, but it wasn't that entirely. The reason for his seclusion was something else entirely, something some would call silly. He was afraid; afraid that he would lose face and do something that would destroy his reputation for good.

Tom sighed as he stepped out of the floo, immediately removing his boots and robes. His hair was a little tousled from his quick depart, his dress shirt was slightly crinkled from where he had grabbed his clothing earlier. Loosening the first few buttons, and cuffs he sighed again, looking at his reflection in the hall mirror.

His carefully crafted Slytherin façade had gained one fatal flaw…

Children…offspring, rug rats, kids…their adorable faces, their undying loyalty, their complete trust and dependency and…and… their lo-

They were something he could only dream of having.

Someone who would look at him and not see the monster that everyone else saw, but only the best would shine in their eyes for him and he would do anything, anything to have someone like that in his life.

Tom grimaced as he turned away from the mirror, sometimes he hated what he'd become, truthfully he was lonely.

He made his way to his quarters, and leaning against the closed door of his room a sigh passing his lips as he raised a trembling hand in front of his face. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Well they may have been Gryffindor's but I'm pretty sure even they could have figured out that there was something _off_ about you" a dark voice stated from further off into the room.

Tom jumped, gritting his teeth as his composure fell once again.

"Y-yes well she _is_ a very beautiful child, as one would expect from a Malfoy" he stated averting his eyes as a blush rose to tint his cheeks.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he noted Tom's behavior. "I have the potion ready whenever you want it, which I know you do, it's just the second step that eludes you…" he paused, "Have you seen any wizards that _pique_ your interest?" Severus blinked as a dark look crossed the brunet's face.

"I suppose not, you haven't been very social recent…ly…" Severus trailed off irritated ruby orbs glared at him.

"Severus your commentary is noted and most definitely _not _appreciated" Tom bit out, his glare intensifying as he noted the twinkling humor in the potion masters eyes.

"Ah please forgive me; in lieu of recent events my disposition has been as Lucius says 'airy'-still I'm not as far gone as you" Severus said, adjusting his robes, as he leveled Tom with his stare concerned to note that the man refused to meet his eyes, choosing instead to turn away.

"I have no time for this Severus. Potter's checking in, in about an hour…I have to get the place ready-uh I have to…I n-need sometime alone" Severus's gaze softened at the pained look that crossed the others face.

"I know he's the only person to visit you other than Luc an I, but to develop Stockholm's -esque feelings is certainly not good for your health" Severus drawled effectively making Tom wish he could crucio the dungeon bat for his-not only accurate-observational skills but for his cheek as well.

"Don't go there Severus…I-"

"Why not," the potions master interjected.

"E-Excuse me?" Riddle questioned, raising a brow in confusion.

Severus shifted, as he leaned back against the wall. He didn't intend to go this far but if this was only was to keep his friend from a life of misery then so be it.

"Why not Harry? The chemistry is there, he's one of the only people you speak to on a daily basis, he's a wizard, and from a good family…well according to pureblood aesthetics anyways. Not to mention he'll be here within the hour" Severus stated, watching as the information seeped in.

A grim expression finding its way onto the youthful face, as Tom realized something important. "Yes that's all fine and dandy from your perspective, but you forget, he's Harry Potter and he won't be touching me with a ten foot pole, nevertheless willingly…w-willingly…erhmn…"Tom paused looking at his sock covered feet before murmuring "This is ridiculous…"

Severus sighed, he was not a matchmaker, and so he was probably making this worse instead of helping; but as he looked upon the defeated stance that the other had taken his resolve hardened.

"I may have something that you can use, sort of like a veela charm…except a bit more potent. It will only work once, as prolonged usage can cause severe side effects, but I believe that you only need this onetime" red eyes widened in disbelief.

"But…But Harry is-"

Severus looked away as he pulled the vial from within his robes. "Just drink it, he'll be here soon" he instructed as he handed over the potion moved towards the floo.

He frowned as he felt Riddles stare piercing his back. He knew what he was doing was seen as betrayal in the young Potter's eyes…but truthfully isn't this something that Harry's always wanted? With that thought in mind it eased the sense of guilt that he was feeling, enough to convince himself that it was ok, as he returned to his family.

* * *

His fingers tightened around the small vial, as he watched the flames changed from green to their orange hue. A look at the clock told him he had less than twenty minutes before Harry was scheduled to appear. Tom looked solemnly at the potion; he did say he would do anything…

He looked to the dresser where Severus left the fertility potion as well. Harry would hate him, he knew that those eyes would never look at him with anything but disgust, but this was something he wanted so much.

'_What difference does one more person make? Everyone already looks at me like that…'_ he thought sullenly, downing the fertility potion. Tonight was his one chance.

He wrinkled his nose at the taste, his tongue never quite getting used to the horrid taste of potions, especially ones made by Severus. He gasped as his abdomen went up in flames, knees feeling weak as he leaned onto the dresser in order to keep standing.

'_The pain m-means its w-working…ah-h Severus was underestimating the potency of his potion again…Nnngh'_

Tom's legs went out before he could steady himself, falling to the carpeted floor beside his bed. His breathing labored, as the pain in his stomach grew to unbearable levels. He heard a keening cry coming from somewhere in the room, as he clutched his aching belly. Tom gasped, resting his head against the side of the bed; he realized the sound was coming from him.

Through blurry eyes he watched as someone entered the room, worried emerald eyes assessed his condition. Tom could only gasp out his request, his consciousness teetering as his organs played quidditch with his stomach.

"Harry…ith…me" Tom winced, talking hurt. "P-please 'arry…give me tha' potion"

Harry paused, looking around before he noticed the two vials, one full of a violet liquid, and the other empty. The young auror narrowed his eyes as he took a moment to examine the potion vials before turning back to his ailing charge. Harry lifted him, before carefully placing Tom on the bed.

Tom whined as he felt a hand run through his hair, his breath hitched as he was fed a drink-no a potion by the taste of it. He fell back onto the bed, his head swimming as he chanced a look at Harry. There was a look of understanding and something else that Tom couldn't perceive in his pained state.

Harry was saying something to him, he couldn't hear it but the lips that captured his told him all he wanted to hear.

* * *

"_**I can hear your hearts voice,**_

_**I'll take that little worry away from you,**_

_**No matter what you say, you are not alone,**_

_**This love will always stay true.**_

_**Don't hesitate to cry and rely on me. **_

_**I decided long ago to accept all your burdens.**_

_**Cus'**_

_**With me, there's no need for words,**_

_**Give me; I want to see your all,**_

_**Feel me; I want to protect your, everything"**_

* * *

* I dunno I just felt that it wouldn't feel right if any child of Ron or Hermione respectively didn't have Harry as a godfather.

**Tenshibabe: ** Tee Hee cliffy…I'm sooo bad :) plz review and let know what you think, I'll post the next chappie if I get some feedback. I think it's a bit rushed, but there was a lot of info to get through _

Oh btw the song that was the inspiration for this chapter (and most of the story) is a J-pop song _"Trust Me"_ by Yuuya Matsushita most known as the Ending song for the Durarara! Anime, anyways I was just blown away by how touching the lyrics were (transliterated) and well if you readers want to, check it out lol R&R


	2. His Chance

**Tenshibabe: **Hiya new chappie :) oh, btw I am looking for a beta reader, if you're interested PM me :)

**Summary: **Riddle knows what he wants; he just needs a certain someone to get it…

**Pairing(s): **HPTMR, RWDM, SSLM, RLSB, VKHG, NLGW

**Warnings: ** This is AU like major Authoresses Universe! Also this has slash, slash, slash, uh and MPreg too~ **If u no like y u no leave? **The troll wants to know heh-eheh enjoy responsibly

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it is the brainchild of one J.K. Rowling and subsequently everything belongs to her ;)

_**A/N: **_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

**His Heir**

**Chapter 2: His Chance**

* * *

"_**Tonight we are young, **_

_**So let's set the world on fire,**_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun, **_

_**Carry me home tonight,**_

_**Will someone come and carry me home tonight…"**_

Fun-We are Young

* * *

Harry entered through the floo, a smile plastered on his face. If she wasn't the cutest thing Harry had ever seen, he didn't know what was. He had excused himself from the small gathering as the Weasley's began flooding in; he had to check in on Tom anyways.

That was another cute sight that he got the chance to see today as well. The rather elusive once dark lord had made quite the scene with baby Carina today, a small blush rose on his face as he remembered Tom's eyes meeting with his earlier.

Harry wouldn't admit it aloud but the ruby eyed wizard was growing on him, he would probably go as far as saying that he was starting to fall for him. But Harry refused to voice his feelings as of yet, he was not completely sure and he didn't want Tom to get the wrong idea if his affections were revealed.

Speaking of the brunet, he would usually meet Harry at the floo, giving him a haughty glare when the Gryffindor would space out just as he was doing now. Harry looked about the room, the thought snapping him out of his reverie.

"Tom? Where are you…," Harry called, moving further into the dimly lit house. The best place to check would be either his study or personal quarters.

Tom's rooms were closer than his study, so Harry decided to go there first. As he climbed the stairs, his steps faltered as he heard a pained cry that came from Tom's bedroom. Quickly clearing the stairs, he threw open the bedroom door to a scene that made all the color drain from his face. Tom sat in a crumpled heap by the side of his bed, pained moans and whimpers coming from his shaking form. Harry was by his side in an instant, looking into his watery red eyes as he noted that Tom was lucid enough to recognize him through the pain.

"Harry…ith…me" Harry brushed away the tears that escaped as Tom winced.

Harry wanted to tell him to stop speaking, as he moved to check Tom over for any recent spells casted on his person. "P-please 'arry…give me tha' potion"

Harry paused, a potion? He gave the room a cursory look before his gaze landed on two vials one filled with a violet potion that look eerily familiar and another empty vial that was sitting closest to Tom. '_That must've been what he took'_ Harry mused, as he grabbed both vials putting them into his pocket before moving to carry Tom to the bed.

The dark haired wizard moaned as he was set down on the bed, Harry frowned running a hand through the now messy hair. That potion was the allure potion that Sev had been working on with Draco for the past few months. Why Tom had it, he wasn't sure, and by the look and smell of the empty vial that he held it was a recently made brew and very strong.

Harry tensed, why would Severus give Tom a potion that would harm him?

Looking at the ailing wizard he gasped as the pieces clicked. Tom was asking for the allure potion, Harry knew how that potion worked; he was there when they were creating it. The only person that Tom was expecting over was Harry…

'_He wanted to use the potions effects on me!' _Harry's eyes widened before he smiled slightly,_ 'but why use a potion when the real thing is already available._'

By the looks of it, whatever that potion he took was made to do, it seemed to cause pain as a side effect. Harry pulled out a vial of pain reliever that he always kept on hand. Feeding the potion to Tom, Harry sat back as he waited for it to take effect.

Harry ran his hand across Tom's face, smiling wider as confused red eyes found his. A question in those eyes that had Harry nodding in relief, "You really gave me a scare just now, you idiot what would I do if I lost you" Harry said, before capturing those pink lips in a soul searing kiss.

Tom moaned into the kiss his heart beating a mile per minute, as Harry gently bit his bottom lip, gaining access to his mouth as they battled for dominance a battle that neither won as Tom broke the kiss, a pained gasp stealing his breath. A light sweat broke out upon his brow as remnants of the recent pains assaulted his body.

Harry murmured calming sounds, as he began removing the other brunet's shirt placing light kisses along Tom's neck. With the shirt removed, Harry began to run soothing touches along the pale torso. Tom shifted, emitting small pleasure filled sounds as Harry eased the pain he was feeling with his gentle strokes.

Harry once again initiated a kiss that had Tom reaching up to tangle his hands in thick dark strands. Tom whined as Harry's wandering hands began to tease his nipples, pinching and rolling the hardened nubs before breaking away from the kiss once again leaving a trail of saliva in his wake as he moved on to attack the unblemished neck.

As he worked on leaving his mark on the pale skin, Harry began to move lower removing the dark pants and undergarments in one move. Tom gasped as he was exposed, his need standing erect and leaking due to Harry's previous attentions.

Tom whimpered as lust filled emerald eyes moved from assessing his lower regions to lock onto his garnet orbs. "I'm glad to know that you want this as much as I do" Harry murmured as he began to remove his own clothing.

Naked, Harry hovered over him, as if etching the picture of Tom's face in his mind. Loose strands of wavy midnight hair framed flushed cheeks. Tom's hazy eyes stared right back at him, rose tinted lips parted as they took in deep breaths that where stolen when Harry moved in for another long kiss.

Tom moaned jerking his hips as a wandless lubrication spell caused a shiver to run through his body. The finger that followed was slightly uncomfortable, the second made him tighten his grip on Harry's shoulders.

"A-Ah…" he tensed as the fingers moved around creating a scissoring motion.

He cried out as they went deeper as if he was looking for something. Harry added another finger, groaning himself at the tightness.

"Nnngh…Aaah…'arry, i-it hurtsss" Tom hissed, his words turning snakelike in his bout of pain.

"Shhh, it'll get better," Harry soothed, placing light kisses on Tom's cheeks as he moved his fingers deeper, he was unable to find the spot he was looking for as Tom's pain became worse to longer he took.

Harry frowned slightly before pulling out. He lined up at Tom's entrance, before pushing in slowly. He was about half way in when Tom clamped down on Harry causing the green eyed teen to groan.

"T-Tom, relax…" Harry pleaded, running his hands along the brunet's sides. Tom whimpered, it hurt too much he didn't know why it was hurting so much.

"Hurtsss, Harry…" He cried, as Harry tried his best to calm his anxious lover.

"Tom you have to-Aah…relax please" Harry tried again, rubbing in soothing motions along his sides to get Tom to loosen up.

Tom took several deep breaths, as he willed his body to calm down. His grip tightened on Harry's shoulder as he nodded that he was ok to go on. Harry smiled giving him a kiss that held his attention as Harry pushed in the rest of the way, right onto the bundle of nerves that eluded the green eyed wizard before.

"**Ah!** Mmmhn…" Tom tensed before releasing suddenly. Harry chuckled as he kissed the flushed cheeks as Tom tried to get his breathing back under control.

"Found it" Harry stated happily as he began to move, lifting Tom's leg over his shoulder as he continued to hit that spot over and over. Blunt nails indented Harry's shoulders as Tom held on, Harry set a fast pace that had Tom seeing stars as his prostate was hit repeatedly.

Already hard again from the overstimulation of his now sensitive body, Tom nearly cried out when his member was grabbed by Harry. Jerking in time with his thrusts it was no shock when he felt that coil in his stomach signaling he was close.

"Ah…ah…Ahhh… Harryy" Tom shouted as he came for the second time, his walls clenching around Harry, sending him over the edge as well.

Harry rested his head in the crook of Tom's neck, as he tried to catch his breath. He heard Tom making soft keening noises as they both basked in the glow of their orgasms. Pulling out, Harry felt as Tom shivered before rolling over to take the ruby eyed brunet into his arms.

Casting quick, wandless, scourgify's on both of them before he pulled his new lover closer; strong arms tightening around the brunet's small waist. Harry kissed the top of Tom's forehead as the thin brows furrowed in his sleep. He wasn't going to let him go, in fact Harry came to a conclusion about his wayward feelings, he had fallen, fallen hard for the ex-dark lord and there was nothing that could change this fact.

* * *

Morning came much too early for Tom's liking, as he buried his face into the chest he was currently using as a pillow. The light from the bedroom window annoyed him, as he tried to block it out but nuzzling deeper into his…moving pillow… '_Wait whose chest?' _

Tom tensed as the previous night came rushing back to him, he realized that Harry was the _pillow_ he was cuddling. Embarrassed, Tom chanced a look at the sleeping wizard he was in bed with. '_He's beautiful…err… handsome'_ Tom thought rolling his eyes at the stupidity of his thoughts.

His untamable ebony locks that, even now in such disarray was messily attractive. Harry had grown out his hair so now it resembled his godfathers in a way. His hair framed a tan face with a strong jaw line that was signature in the Potter family, high cheek bones led to captivating emerald eyes which, were obstructed by those wiry glasses no longer.

Tom gasped as the arms that were holding him tightened before the eyes that he was appraising suddenly opened; freezing him in place with a sleepy stare. A hint of recognition sparked in Harry's green eyes.

'_This is it, this is when he'll know that I tricked him…when he'll leave me'_ Tom thought suddenly, eyes widening in anticipation for Harry's next move.

A light smile touched the sides of Harry's lips; Tom was just too much sometimes.

Tom blushed at the sight, his mind whirling with all possible situations and outcomes. '_How…why is he still here sm-smiling…is the potion still in effect? Severus did say it was potent'_ at the last thought, he closed his eyes, resting his head against Harry's chest once again. He couldn't stand that look of love the Harry showed him knowing it wasn't real. A lie fabricated by his own selfishness.

Tom tensed as he felt a hand running through his hair; he bit his lip to stifle his gasp.

Harry continued to smile, not knowing Tom's thoughts at the moment, placed a kiss to the top of the tousled dark locks.

Tom trembled in his grasp, his vision blurring at what he believed to be the allure potions effects of false love.

'_He doesn't know…'_

"Tom…" he started, pausing in his gentle petting.

'…_that he doesn't actually…'_

"If you don't mind me asking" Harry paused unsure of how to word his concerns.

'…_l-love me…'_

"W-What exactly happened last night?" Harry asked. He frowned when he didn't get an answer but chocked sobs coming from the one in his arms. Tom felt through Harry's chest that he was saying something, but his words were drowned out by the rushing noise in Tom's head. He hiccupped, failing to stop the pained cries that broke through.

As he was held in Harry's protective arms, Tom cried because he knew he had made a mistake, he never should have done what he did. Now, now he was going to have Harry's child and the man who showed his lost soul what love was, was going to despise him for it.

* * *

**Three days later…**

Lucius sighed, as he watched the ex-dark lord, his friend and at times little brother, _though he would never tell Tom that_, intensely. The young wizard was brooding, and as Lucius sat across from him in his study he could tell that there was something heavy troubling his friend.

When he had arrived earlier it took nearly an hour to persuade the disheartened young man to leave his quarters and even longer to get house elves out of hiding. Their master was very irritable as of late and they didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger. Presently the hard to get, set up of tea and scones was sitting untouched by the troubled wizard; Lucius sighed once again.

"Tom, you haven't touched your tea…" Lucius paused, as if his words were a trigger the smaller male moved to pick up his tea cup, holding it but not drinking.

Lucius frowned; he noticed how much more fragile the Slytherin heir looked, this was the first time that anyone has been able to get Tom from his quarters in two days. Looking over his own cup to glance around the sparsely lit study, Lucius tisked quietly; even if it was just to the room down the hall, to Lucius this was better than nothing.

"I am sure this is speculation, all out of concern for your recent behavior mind you, but Tom have you been feeling ill?" Lucius questioned, hoping to snap Tom out of his dreary mood.

It was for naught as Tom moved so that his face was obscured by this long midnight locks.

His ruby orbs focused intently on the ripples in his tea, all he could think about was the betrayed look that would be on Harry's face if he ever found out what he did.

"Sev has…been asking about your health as well, he seems to believe that your current condition is his fault" Silver eyes flashed as he noticed the faint tremor that shocked the brunet across from him. "Of course he had to tell me what he had done in the first place" Lucius finished, eyes narrowing.

Tom chewed his bottom lip, as he knew Severus must've fallen out with his veela mate because of his selfish behavior, another reason he deserved any punishment Lucius would see fit. After all why else would the elder Malfoy be here with _him_ instead of doting over his precious grandchild.

"I know what you two were aiming at, Harry is the most suitable choice and a very fine young man…and he's been running himself down in worry for you" Lucius stated, trying to get Tom to see what he was trying to convey.

Lucius knew that Harry had fallen for Tom; he also knew that Harry had not taken the Allure Potion. He had forced Severus to tell the truth to the emerald eyed wizard when he came thundering into Malfoy Manor demanding to know what potions Sev had given Tom. Thus Harry also knew that he was going to be a father within the next several months.

Being the noble Gryffindor he was there was no way he was not going to be a part of Tom's life, even if it meant going to drastic measures to ensure that the once dark wizard was safe.

Harry smiled to himself, as he stepped away from the green flames. Tear filled red eyes regarded him as he moved further into the study. "I can't leave you alone, so please don't lock me out anymore…" he pleaded, noticing but not mentioning, when Lucius left with small grin adorning his face.

Harry felt very conflicted when he had learned of what Sev and Tom had planned. His heart when out for the lonely wizard, to the one that he loved and cared about very much. Not that he wasn't upset over the fact that they tried to trick him, but thinking it over if he was in Tom's place he would be reluctant to ask for something like that. He understood, and his anger was short lived, after all everything he did, he had done willingly. '_Anything for you, love'_

"I-I wasn't…I didn't mean to…I apologize" Tom stated quietly, as he sat under Harry's heavy stare. He was having trouble breathing; he was feeling anxious, and suddenly extremely nauseous.

Harry jumped when Tom suddenly flew up bolting from the room making a beeline to the washroom. Harry frowned slightly, '_Let the morning sickness commence'_ he thought sardonically as he followed quickly.

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **Let's stop there heh-eheh, okies first off I'm sorry if it feels like the stories moving too quickly, I'm really just typing as the thoughts flow from my head. There are times when I feel I should put more details but new ideas pop into my head and le sigh let's just say this is my 'getting out of my rut' story and blame any blunders on that. :)

On another note, all my Harry Potter fics are also available on same penname: Tenshibabe...although the chapters are a bit behind, they will be caught up asap :)

R&R I wanna know what you all think! Also what name shall our little heir have? Just to let you know that it shall be a boy and they are only having _one_ child…well for now anyways lolz… Send me baby names, and I'll give you cookies yum!


	3. His Test

**Tenshibabe: **Onwards 3_3 ooh Sirius…major thanks to my new beta-reader **RosesAreForever23** awesome job :D

**Summary: **Riddle knows what he wants; he just needs a certain someone to get it…

**Pairing(s): **HPTMR, RWDM, SSLM, RLSB, VKHG, NLGW

**Warnings: ** This is AU like major Authoresses Universe! Also this has slash, slash, slash, uh and MPreg too~ **If u no like y u no leave? **The troll wants to know heh-eheh enjoy responsibly

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it is the brainchild of one J.K. Rowling and subsequently everything belongs to her ;)

_**A/N:**_

**"Talking"**

_**"Thinking"**_

**His Heir**

**Chapter 3: His Test**

* * *

"_**If we had babies they would look like you,**_

_**It'd be so beautiful if that came true…**_

_**You don't even know how very special you are…**_

_**You leave me breathless, I still can't believe that your mine**_

_**So beautiful you're leaving me**_

_**Breathless…"**_

Shayne Ward-Breathless

* * *

Ron blinked tiredly as he stepped through the floo into his home. One hand stifled an exhausted yawn whilst his free hand slowly unclasped the dark uniform robes he wore as an Auror. He had only dropped in at work to check up on everything, catch up on the latest cases, and office gossip and, considering that he was still on leave for three months now since Carina was born, he has been pretty out of the loop.

Ron's eyes softened as he thought of his baby girl, '_with the face of an angel and the lungs of a banshee__,__'_ he grunted, tossing his uniform on the couch for a house elf to put away. It was a miracle Draco got any sleep, if he slept at all. Ron always felt guilty at the fact that he could sleep through an earthquake and usually left his mate to react to Carina's cries.

Well he made up for it in many ways;_foot rubs, back massages, romantic meals__,_ _and of course mind blowing…' _Ron chuckled to himself, the tips of his ears burning red as his thoughts turned R-rated.

Ron smiled slightly as he moved through the house. He, for once, never thought that this was where his life would end up, but he was happy and his family came around eventually. He doubted that anyone even remembered how it began, this feud between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's, but it was all ancient history now. No one was going to make Draco upset, that he swore.

Passing through the dining room, Ron remembered how his mother crooned over her granddaughter and how she doted on Dray and, despite his aloof attitude, Ron knew that he loved every moment of it. Scratching his head as he peeked into the kitchen, Ron was a bit baffled that he had not seen his veela as of yet. He could sense him in the house, but the blond Slytherin was being slippery today.

Hearing Carina's surprised laughter caught him off guard for a moment, before he turned to the backyard. '_They must be out back__,__'_ Ron mused, making his way cautiously through the house. He was pleasantly surprised to see not only Dray and Carina sitting by the table but also Harry and…Tom.

Ron raised a brow skeptically. He wasn't sure when or how- Draco refused to give up too much info- but it seemed to be that Tom and Harry had been either jinxed or joined at the hips considering he had yet to see one without the other in the past three months. Not only that, but the ex-Dark Lord was behaving strangely.

Every time he was around, which was very often since Carina was born, much to Ron's waning displeasure, he would always be constantly hungry, yet once he had food, he would throw it up minutes later. Also, his moods were erratic, but Ron shrugged that off as a quirk that all Dark Lords have- even if everyone around him says he's changed, Ron still had a small measure of doubt.

Ron made his presence known with a teasing kiss to his mate's cheek that caused the blond in question to flush prettily. Ron carefully and adoringly cuddled his daughter, who giggled in her father's embrace, her hair in slight disarray, now almost a platinum blond against her pink cheeks.

The red haired Auror then turned to Harry, who was sitting suspiciously too close to the other brunet. "Hey, how's it going? I stopped by your desk to say hi, but you weren't there- the guys said you took today off…" he started before smirking, "If I'd known you were here, I would have just stayed home," Ron joked, shifting the baby in his hands.

Ron noticed when Harry went to wrap his arm around Riddle's waist. Stranger yet, the brunet in question didn't seem too bothered about the move.

Harry hummed, acknowledging Ron's question, "Yea, I took Tom to see Pomfrey," Harry paused, knowing the question before it left the redheads lips, "Sev and Lucy are on their fourth honeymoon, though this time the location is undisclosed so it's kinda hard to get a hold of them," Harry stated, smiling.

Harry's smile broke out into a full out laugh as Tom commented about Lucius maiming him if he ever heard his name being butchered like that. Draco laughed as did Ron, albeit a bit hesitant at first.

A slight breeze brought the scent of what Tom believed to be Ron's cologne to his side of the table. The atmosphere turned tense once again as Tom suddenly got up and dashed from his seat, his face looking slightly green.

Draco furrowed his brows in concern, looking to Harry suddenly, "It's been, like, three months already. Is he still supposed to be doing that?" he asked, concern and worry taking over his features.

Harry sighed, a troubled look on his face as well, "Same thing I asked Poppy; she said it's different for everyone…said to give it a few more weeks, and that I should fire-call her if it lasts that long," the green eyed wizard stated as he ran a hand through his unruly locks.

An upset gasp from Carina had the two turning to see Ron with a slight frown on his face.

"He's been sick for weeks now Harry- just what kind of illness, are we talking about here?" The redhead stated, not turning away from his best friend, who was suddenly looking uncomfortable.

There was a tense silence, as guarded green eyes met determined blue; the situation had the ability to spiral out of control at any moment.

"Uhm, uh… I-I'll take Carina, and check on Tom," Draco inserted, sending Harry a pointed look as he left.

"Well?" Ron insisted.

Harry paused, before looking at his friend and best mate, who because of his distance from Tom and, well, general naivety, was currently the _last_ in their group of friends to know. '_Merlin, even Hermione knows and she's all the way in Russia…'_ Harry mused.

He sighed at the expectant look Ron had upon his face. "Well, uh…he's erhm…p-pre…" Harry stuttered, "I-we slept together and now Toms knocked up…with my kid," Harry said bluntly.

Harry endured through the expected silence, looking at Ron with big green eyes full of hope that his best friend would understand and not freak out.

After a moment, Ron realized that this must have been how Harry felt when he woke up after three months of coma, which caused him to grin at the irony. Ron covered his face with his hands, muffled laughter coming from the tall Auror.

Harry looked on in shock and confusion, all the things he thought Ron was to be feeling, but baffled that he wasn't expressing it the way he expected. "R-Ron, alright there, mate?"

The laughter died down to suppressed gasps and Harry thought he might've broken his best friend, '_oh crap Dray is gonna kill me…'_He looked on worriedly as thoughts of the veela in the next room exacting revenge nearly made him miss the red head's next words.

"Blimey… I should've figured he was well…y'know, but the thought never occurred to me. All the signs yet I, of all people, should have noticed. I mean, he practically lives here! Stupid, I know…" Ron paused, removing his hands from his face so he could look at the still confused Harry.

"Hey mate, don't look so shocked, it would be a real arse move if I found any fault with what you and Tom have. Yea sure, my situation was slightly different, but I am not afraid to say that I love Dray and I know you must have strong feelings for Tom, whether creature based or not…what I am trying to say is, congratulations?" Ron finished, a small smile on his face.

Harry blinked, unsure when Ron had grown up, but he supposed becoming a father had something to do with it.

"T-thanks Ron, I'm glad you're my best mate, and I guess being bonded to a Slytherin has its benefits too. You're much more uh…grounded, calm…at ease?" at Ron's skeptical look, Harry blushed, muttering, "You know what I mean," quickly as Ron laughed heartily.

Harry looked to the double French doors where Tom stood; anyone looking would think he was barely leaning against the door frame, but Harry knew differently. Harry assessed Tom, his longer dark hair tied back with a silver ribbon at his nape, which matched his silvery, grey loose fitting dress shirt that he wore because he was self-conscious about his small baby bump. His stomach, he protected with his left hand whilst his right hand grasped to the door frame _tightly_.

Harry got up quickly, moving to his side in worry, asking if he was okay. Tom shook his head, dismissing the inquiry, instead turning his gaze to Ron, who was still sitting at the table.

"You told him," Tom stated, to which Harry nodded. It was not a question, Ron was being pretty obvious even though Tom had yet to speak to the Gryffindor, and it was shamelessly obvious by the way Ron was staring at him, in slight awe.

Tom repressed a shudder, and wondered briefly if that was what everyone's reaction would be like. His left hand tightened, creasing his shirt; Harry frowned in worry, clearly seeing that something was troubling the other male.

"He's okay with us, with the baby and he sends his congratulations," Harry stated, clearly seeing Tom's distress, despite his attempts at hiding it.

Tom bit his bottom lip, a nervous habit that he somehow started up again, before hesitantly looking over at Ron once more. "D-Draco requests your help in settling down Carina…" Ron perked up at that, nodding as he moved to past the couple at the door.

"Don't worry, we're pretty much family now, if we weren't already…don't stress over the little things. Harry will take care of you, you can definitely trust him," Ron stated in passing, patting the ex-dark wizard on the shoulder.

Tom nodded, a small smile playing upon his lips.

* * *

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**How have you been doing**__**,**_ _**cub? The family misses you, and everyone can't wait to see you. We know that you have been very busy the past few months and with Ron and Draco's blessing**__**,**_ _**I'm glad to hear that their doing well. Padfoot and I send our congratulations and as soon as we get everything settled down over here, we'll be sure to pay them a visit. **_

_**Speaking of settling down, there have been some recent developments on our end…it's just… it is something Siri would prefer to tell you in person. Don't worry about us; we are doing fine, better now… Recent communications with Severus leads us to believe that you may have some important news of your own**_… _**I guess it may be serious too? **_

_**Will dinner this Sunday be okay for you? Dinners at 6pm**__**,**_ _**as always**__**,**_ _**but feel free to stop by earlier, you know how the kids love to spend time with Uncle Harry. **_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Moony**_

Harry sipped his tea and as he re-read the letter once more, the guilt hitting him again. How did he forget to tell his Godfathers about Tom and the baby? Well, it's not like he wasn't extremely busy, what with work, taking care of Tom, and deciding important things like where they would raise their child, but it totally slipped his mind.

Tom refused to stay in Riddle Manor any longer- according to him, it was terribly depressing there- and he spent most of his day at Draco's place or Malfoy Manor. That was also getting out of hand, and Tom started believing that he was imposing too much on his friends, which was not helping his stress levels.

Harry sighed; Godric's Hollow, where Harry lived, was too much of a sore spot for both of them. Harry didn't think he could raise a family there and Tom refused to even step into the place. Lucius and Draco agreed to help them search for a good home and as it was right now, Harry was sipping tea in the Malfoy's manor small dining room and reading his mail.

Lucius and Severus sat across from Harry, with Tom squeezed in the middle. Harry hid his smile as he looked over his cup to see the three Slytherin's 'comment' on the picture of the baby that Tom got in the mail from Pomfrey.

"He is very adorable Tom, he would be the perfect little Slytherin," Lucius observed, as the small mass that barely resembled a child.

Tom nodded enthusiastically, being extremely clingy to Severus and leaning into Lucius' soothing hands that carded through his hair.

Harry watched in awe and a sappy expression took over his face; it was a good thing he carried around his camera everywhere nowadays, _'for moments like this__,__'_ Harry mused as he snapped a photo, earning him an annoyed glare from Severus; everyone else was pretty much used to it by now.

"Harry, why must you insist on using that…contraption…I don't do photo's." Severus bit out, his words sharp even as his face and voice spoke differently.

Harry laughed as he pocketed the camera, "Sorry Sev, it just always slips my mind," he stated jovially, earning a laugh from the other two Slytherin's.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Of course it does…every time."

* * *

**Sunday, 12 Grimmauld Place**

Tom fiddled with the sleeves on his new robes; the others were getting a bit snug. He felt like he was growing at an alarming rate and any moment now, everyone would notice that he was getting fat. Which led to the question of why he put himself through this; because it was he who took the potion, he that wanted a child… he that wanted to be loved.

He felt like crying and thought about blaming it on hormones and the like, but secretly knew he was getting soft. The hate filled glares that were sent his way from Harry's godfather made Tom feel like he didn't belong. He knew that this was what everyone in the Wizarding World must think when they see him…see him with Harry.

Replaying Sirius's furious words in his head broke the loose tie he had on his emotions. As large tears began to roll, down flushed cheeks, he barely noticed when Harry sat beside him on the couch.

"Shh, it's going to be alright…it was just bad timing, he doesn't hate you, he's just going through a lot at the moment," Harry soothed, as he scooped up his Slytherin, placing him in his lap to fully embrace the brunet. A technique that was found to be extremely effective in calming the ex-Dark Lord when he became overly emotional.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as he buried his face into Harry's neck.

"He sssaid, I wass a monster a-after he called me…me a- Harry, he hatess me," Tom cried, lapsing into Parseltongue in his distress.

Harry placed a kiss to the top of the dark head, rubbing his lover's shivering back, "I understand that he was angry, I even understand the emotional rollercoaster he must be going through but, as I told Moony, that was no way to greet you, even in such a situation," Harry soothed, as Tom's sobs were reduced to hiccups that made Harry's heart even heavier.

_**Earlier…Sunday Evening**_

That evening, he and Tom showed up for dinner. They were greeted by Remus and Sirius' eldest child Lydia, a small girl with long dark wavy hair, pale skin and golden hued eyes that shone at the sight of Harry and tackle-hugged the green eyed male. She waved a shy greeting to Tom, before running off to let Remus know that Uncle Harry was here.

Harry smiled, "She's grown. Siri had her when I was in fifth year, plus he was still in hiding then, so things were kinda hard; she was like that glue that kept everyone together, during that time…" he started, turning to Tom, who looked very anxious and scared but held it together impressively.

"…Look, I know Sirius can get a little overbearing at times, it's just in his nature, he's very protective of me…what I am trying to say is that he may say some things that might come across as unsavory but once you get to know him, you'll see that he's just a big puppy, alright?" Harry reassured, smiling when Tom nodded, even going in for a small kiss.

"I-I'll try not to be so nervous then, nothing to worry about," Tom finished, leaning into Harry's side when he took his hand.

They entered as one into the house, and made their way to the kitchen, which brought back fond memories for Harry.

"Ah, Harry, there you are- a bit late though; Orion and Cordelia were just put down for their nap," Remus greeted, giving Harry a crushing wolf hug, which had both men laughing and roaring like wolves. They broke apart and it was then that Remus noticed the other male behind Harry.

The werewolf raised a brow, a hand running through his already tousled blond hair. "So uhm, I know you had something to tell us Harry, does it have anything to do with the Dark Lord, erhm you know…" Remus stuttered, faltering at the look that Harry sent his way, "I don't know what to call him, sorry."

"Remus, this is Tom Riddle, m-my boyfriend," Harry stuttered, whilst Tom and Remus looked on in both surprise and confusion respectively.

There was a crash from just outside the room, as Sirius stood in the entry way, the shock on his face quickly morphing to rage as he spotted Tom. The silence was deafening for a few moments before the ball dropped.

"H-how…What…the hell Harry?! He killed Jamie and Lily, he bloody well murdered your parents and ruined your childhood, took away thirteen f-ing years of my life a-and now you're telling me…us that you're sleeping with him?!" Sirius raged, the broken dish forgotten.

Tom tensed, he knew he was guilty; it was by his wand that those deeds were done. He most certainly did not deserve Harry's trust, or love… he was a...a…

"He's a monster, and there's no way my godson is going to be swayed by that- that slu-"

**"ENOUGH!"** Harry thundered, stopping Sirius before he said something he wouldn't be able to take back. Unfortunately, the damage was already done, the closing of the door behind him had Harry and Remus wincing.

"I'm just going out on a limb here and guessing that something _drastic_ has happened recently…because only a seriously good explanation is getting you out of this mess, family or not," Harry grit out, his voice dangerous and his eyes a glowing green fire.

Sirius panted, his nearly spent rage instead melting into a series of choked sobs, intermixed with short burst of dry laughter that had Harry wondering if Sirius had finally lost it. Remus moved to gather his mate into his arms, motioning for Harry to take a seat, which he did.

"I-I guess I should start by apologizing. This has been an extremely stressful time for Siri, the news caught him by surprise," Harry narrowed his eyes, Remus started again before he could be interrupted, "…Two months ago, we were glad to learn we were expecting another cub- Siri thought he couldn't have any more kids after the twins so we were surprised- and were ready to tell the family the good news…"

Sirius quieted down, his expression blank, shoulders slumped as he leaned against Remus in what Harry assumed was resignation…of what he wasn't sure yet. Remus continued hesitantly.

"Unfortunately there were complications, we aren't entirely too sure of the cause, his immune system was too weak? Was it too soon since the twins? Or if he isn't able to carry anymore…But, well, as you can tell, Siri isn't pregnant anymore," Remus trailed off, rubbing his mate's side as he grasped tightly onto Remus' free hand.

Harry deflated, his mind instantly thought of Tom, '_what if his body rejects our baby?'_ He was drawn out of his thoughts by Sirius calling his name.

"Merlin Siri…I'm sorry for your loss. The thought of losing my child chills me to the bone, and I can't possibly imagine how you are feeling…" Harry paused, "Tom is…h-he's changed, and I love him, it might be hard to believe looking at our past but we've come a long way in the past two and half years, we've started over…" Harry stated, looking at Sirius and Remus with a stern expression.

Sirius sniffed, eyes red and a bit puffy a bashful demeanor taking over as he leaned against Remus. "It doesn't get easier talking about it, or hearing it for that matter Remy. I-I understand Harry, I just haven't been myself lately…e-everything is just too much…he was right here, right here and then he was gone, and I don't ever want you to go through what I have…it hurts too much," Sirius finished solemnly; his words fading as he tiredly clung to Remus.

"Why don't you go check up on Tom…Explain things to him. I'm really sorry that things got so out of hand, I-I'll just get him to bed alright," Harry nodded at his godfathers words, before leaving to check on Tom.

* * *

Tom pressed a small kiss against Harry's jaw, when he finished the explanation of Sirius's outburst. He shuddered, closing his eyes at the thought of miscarriage. '_I would die, there's no way I could live afterwards__,__'_ Tom whimpered at the thought and his sympathy, what little of it he still, had went out to the blue eyed brunet upstairs.

Harry continued to rub circles into Tom's back, his thoughts constantly on Sirius.

"I'd say that you two look cozy so there's no doubt in my mind that you two love each other," Remus murmured as he entered the den, a subdued Lydia in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked, noting the demur attitude from the usually cheerful child.

Remus sat in the arm chair across from the couple, careful not to jostle the six year old too much. "Yea, she gets that way whenever she sees her Papa crying- they have a connection these two," he said smiling warmly at his daughter, before looking between Harry and Tom.

"So when you mentioned '_your child_' back in the kitchen, I am correct to guess that there's more going on here than what meets the eye," Remus stated, Harry's eyes widened and Tom tensed. "When were you going to let us know you two were expecting?" Remus questioned.

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **believe it or not this was supposed to be a happy chapter, the story changed itself halfway, and unfortunately Sirius got the short end of the stick… however I love Sirius, so things will most definitely get better for him, lots of info next chapter as well.

R&R everyone, I love reading your comments, and I am still looking for a name for our little Heir ^_^


	4. His Bond

Tenshibabe: Oh-hohoho good stuffs in this chappie! Special Thanks to **RosesAreForever23** for BetaReading this chapter! Your are Awesome :D

Summary: Riddle knows what he wants; he just needs a certain someone to get it…

Pairing(s): HPTMR, RWDM, SSLM, RLSB, VKHG, NLGW

Warnings: This is AU like Major Authoresses Universe! Also this has slash, slash, slash, uh and MPreg too~ If u no like y u no leave? The troll wants to know heh-eheh enjoy responsibly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is the brainchild of one J.K. Rowling and subsequently everything belongs to her ;)

A/N: "Talking" 'Thinking'

His Heir

Chapter 4: His Bond

* * *

_**I want to wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted.**_

_**I wanna call you mine; wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

_**Baby I wanna make you feel wanted.**_

~Hunter Hayes-Wanted

* * *

Harry groaned as he watched Tom try on another shirt, one he knew was going to be too small in a few days. Moments later, he resisted the urge to pull his hair as Tom removed the shirt, throwing it into the ever growing pile of rejected articles.

"Tom, love, how about we let Madam Malkin make a maternity wardrobe for you, that way you don't have to worry about your clothes getting too small." Harry offered, noting that this activity was seriously beginning to stress out his boyfriend.

Harry smiled at the title, whilst he thought the sentiment was sweet; Harry had something more permanent in mind. He didn't want to leave Tom with any doubts of his true intentions.

"I-I suppose that's more practical, I really don't like shopping that much anyways." Tom acquiesced, quickly slipping on his own loose fitting shirt and robes.

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Tom's waist, "That I can see…However, I also know for a fact that you love books, and you don't mind shopping for those do you?" Harry asked cheekily, stealing a chaste kiss from his willing captive.

Tom leaned into the kiss, his long fingers clinging onto the dark v-neck shirt that Harry was wearing. "Hmm I don't mind…As long as a certain Golden Boy agrees to carry whatever I may purchase." Harry, rolling his eyes at the title, smiled against the soft lips, diving in for one more kiss before pulling away.

"That, my love, can be done." The blush that covered the Slytherin's cheeks made Harry's heart skip a beat, his smile stretching wider; 'beautiful'.

As they negotiated with the Madame about the types of robes, colors and patterns, Harry recalled the ending of the conversation they had with Moony last Sunday.

**FLASHBACK**

"_When were you going to let us know you two were expecting?" Remus questioned._

_Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. Tom slid out of Harry's arms and into the seat beside him, staying close to the dark haired wizard._

"_Truthfully, I was going to tell you both tonight…But __with how the news of our relationship was taken, I thought I'd hold off on the big news till Sirius was more comfortable with us," Harry confessed, holding onto Tom's hand as they were subjected to Remus' __hardened stare._

"_I see…" Harry's godfather stated, glancing briefly at his own daughter, before looking to Tom._

"_Ah, and h-how far along are you Tom?"The ex-dark lord blinked, glancing at Harry before locking eyes with the older wizard,_

_"Almost fifteen weeks …"_

"_I-I see…" Remus said, a frown marring his features._

"_M-Moony…"_

"_No, it's alright Harry, this is an important time in both your lives…And __I know that Siri would be more upset with himself if he wasn't here for you- both of you-__during this time." Remus stated, smiling slightly as he looked upon the couple before him._

_"Don't worry; he'll come around,__just give him some time."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry blinked, looking into worried red eyes that had him blushing in mortification as he realized that he had spaced out for a while; during which, Tom had been repeatedly trying to get his attention.

"Uh, sorry I spaced out for a moment…Wha- what's going on?" Harry asked, visibly shrinking under the other brunette's now aggravated gaze.

Tom was not amused. They had left Madame Malkin's robe shop a while ago, and for the last few minutes it seemed he was talking to a wall for all intents and purposes, since Harry was off in his own universe. Tom sighed, deciding to let Harry off the hook, at the confused look that was on his face, he most likely did not purposely ignore him, he hoped.

"I was asking if you wanted to stop for lunch Harry." Looking around, Harry was surprised to see that they were close to the Leaky Cauldron, not knowing exactly how he got there.

He smiled, blush ever present, "Sure, I'm starved!" Harry joked, noting that Tom cracked a small smile.

"Sure you are," the dark wizard returned, walking with Harry into the Leaky Cauldron.

As he took a seat beside Harry, Tom let out the breath he was holding. The place was packed, and it seemed to Tom that everyone was either looking at him or Harry. Tom noticed a sudden movement, and he grabbed Harry's arm when the he started to get up.

"W-Where…are you going?" Tom berated himself for stuttering, but he was starting to think that coming here during lunch hour wasn't such a good idea. Harry paused, casting a glance around the room; he quickly understood what was troubling his lover.

"Hey, I was just going to order, but we could leave…Y'know, have lunch with Draco and Ron…" Harry rambled, abruptly stopping when Tom gripped his arm harder.

"T-Tom," Harry questioned; the noise level in the inn amplified as more people arrived.

He shook his head, telling himself to pull it together, that Harry was here and nothing was going to happen.

Shakily, he let go of Harry's arm, "I-it's alright Harry, just…Hurry back." Harry narrowed his eyes; he watched as Tom composed himself.

"I'll just be a few minutes, be back a quick as I can." Harry stated, reluctantly leaving the table.

Tom watched Harry as he made his way to the bar. Unfortunately, there were others placing their orders as well. Tom smiled slightly at the apologetic look that Harry sent him. He had to pull himself together- no one was out to get him, he was the dark lord, and he is one of the strongest wizards in Britain; there was nothing to worry about, nothing at all.

Tom sighed as, moments later, he lost sight of Harry, the crowds at the bar becoming too much. _'This was a rather dumb move,Tom…'_He berated himself as he sat back in his seat. An added weight to the bench beside him caused it to creak and Tom blinked, not noticing when he closed his eyes.

He raised a brow, fully intending to scold Harry for sneaking up on him, when he was met with a mop of blond curls and curious deep blue eyes. Tom bit back a gasp, biting his lip as the small child continued to watch him. He was small, probably around three or four, Tom guessed. He looked very much like a Malfoy with the blond hair and blue eyes, pale skin and button nose. The little boy wore casual blue robes and smart shoes.

"H-Hello...?" Tom ventured, noting the way the child narrowed his eyes at his voice, "Wh-Where are your parents?" Tom stumbled, fervently telling himself that the kid was not smirking at him.

"They're…busy," came the quiet response. He began to search his pockets, "What's your name?" The child asked, as he pulled a shrunken object from his robe pockets.

"My, uh, n-name is Tom…Ahem...Are your parents not looking for you?" Tom questioned, noting the way his blue eyes looked towards the bar area before turning back to Tom.

"Tom, make this big…Please," the boy stated, adding a 'please' reluctantly.

Tom furrowed his brow in concern; this child was evading his questions. The brunette looked at the tiny object, _'A book? Does he want me to read to him?'_ Tom eyed the small child warily as he un-shrunk the book and, as he thought, the child wanted him to read it.

Keeping an eye out for his parents, Tom figured that the boy was safer with him than wandering around the crowded restaurant alone. "Well, may I have your name?" Tom asked tentatively, fiddling with the pages of the book to distract himself from the child's piercing gaze.

The boy frowned minutely, waiting for Tom to arrive at the beginning of the story book before answering, "My name...is Orion."

* * *

When Harry finally got his chance to order, he was thoroughly exhausted. He could just imagine those who had to work here, and shook his head in disbelief.

"I better get back to Tom…" Harry murmured, maneuvering his way out of the crowd, and straight into a frazzled looking Sirius.

"Hey watch where- oh, Harry!" The startled animagus exclaimed, looking at Harry warily.

"Hey yourself, how have you been coping?" Harry asked, noting the edgy behavior immediately. Harry had not seen his godfather since the incident and it was clear that Sirius was feeling guilty about how he behaved, even if Harry and Tom had already forgiven him.

"I-I'm doing better…Look, I am truly sorry Harry, Remus even told me about Tom, Congratulations…" Sirius expressed, shifting his stance. Harry smiled, just glad that Sirius was feeling better today, yet something was off.

Harry watched his godfather, he was acting suspiciously. A tug on his shirt had him looking to find Lydia pouting at him. _'Oh man,__I didn't even notice her…'_ Harry mused; belatedly he also noted that Sirius' other daughter, Cordelia ,was stuck to her Papa's side. She was small for a four year old, with a mess of curly blond hair that was reminiscent of her cousin Bellatrix's, yet much neater, in Harry's opinion.

Indifferent, navy blue orbs regarded Harry momentarily, "Hey, Cora, Liddy; how are you two doing today?" Harry asked, lifting Lydia into his arms.

"Hi, Uncle Harry, Father has gone to do business, so Papa is taking us shopping…But Orion has run off and Cora's hungry…" Harry's eyes widened as Sirius froze, gathering his other daughter into his arms.

"Sirius, is this true? Where did he run to?" Harry asked, now fully understanding why Sirius was behaving as such.

"H-he walked off when I was ordering, Lydia said he went towards to the loo, but he wasn't there…This wasn't a good idea, I knew I shouldn't have brought everyone out today without Remus…I have to find him Harry," Sirius pleaded, as he scanned the crowded inn once more.

Harry nodded, shifting Lydia so he could carry her better. "It's going to be alright, Siri, come on I'll get Tom to help, knowing Orion, he's probably hiding out, reading a book as usual," he stated and Sirius nodded reluctantly.

Harry frowned internally. He just hoped that Orion was safe, they lost precious time conversing. Looking towards his godfather, he seemed pretty shaken up.

Moments later, they arrived at the table that Harry left Tom at. They had chosen a booth, in a secluded corner. Harry flailed when the child in his arms suddenly jumped off, marching up to the table.

"Orion Anthony Lupin, you are in serious trouble mister," Lydia yelled, hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

Orion shrank back into his seat, huddled into Tom's side. Tom sent a concerned look towards Harry, who was just a shocked as Sirius to do anything but gape, leaving Lydia to 'handle' her sibling.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Sirius stepped towards the table; eyeing Tom curiously, before looking towards his son. "Orion, you scared me half to death, what were you thinking running off?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

Sirius gracefully accepted Orion into his arms, laughing lightly as Cordelia patted her twin's head. Harry smiled, releasing his nerves in an exhausted sigh, "Well you might as well sit with us, our food is here." Sirius nodded gratefully.

Harry decided not to mention the fond smile that graced Tom's features when Orion slipped out of his Papa's arms and into Tom's lap.

* * *

**July 31st~17 weeks**

"It was really beautiful Harry, especially the sunrise, I truly recommend it," Hermione exclaimed, as she recounted her travels to Harry and Ron over lunch.

Harry smiled, nodding in agreement as he sipped from his glass of fire whisky. He spied the fairly large jewel that decorated his best friend's finger and raised a brow.

"So, was this the moment when Viktor proposed or was it later on over dinner?" Harry questioned cheekily, chuckling at the surprised look that Ron sported.

"Huh? W-wha...'Mione? Really, you've been in town for two days and you haven't said a word!" Ron cried, sending a mock hurt look towards the only female at their table.

"Ron, I've been busy the past few days, this is the only time we have been able to get together as you and Harry are always doing something; I swear, if Tom hadn't set this up, I might not of been able to tell both of you together," Hermione pouted, before turning accusingly to Harry.

"Besides, Harry here has yet to tell you that he is planning on proposing to Tom," Hermione stated flippantly, causing both Harry and Ron to choke on their drinks.

"Harry?!"

"Hermione!"

"What? It's true, isn't it? I've seen the catalogues and the not so discreet looks at the ring sections of the jewelry shops we've stopped at today," Hermione stated, in a _tell me I'm wrong_ tone of voice.

"Sometimes, I forget how smart you are, it's creepy too…" Harry said, giving in. After all, what Hermione proclaimed was true.

Ever since the dinner with his godfathers, and his confirmation of just what Tom was to him, Harry had been trying to figure out how to make what he and Tom had...Well, permanent. What better ways to let the love of your life know what you wanted to spend eternity together, than a bonding ceremony? Letting Tom know that he was serious about their relationship was important to Harry. He wanted to shower Tom with the love that he had been neglected for most of his life.

"Aye, this one's seriously in love, 'Mione, wouldn't believe it was the same bloke who couldn't even get a date for the Yule ball back in school," Ron snickered, finishing off his sandwich.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're one to talk, Ron, or should I say 'bun-buns'?"

Hermione snorted, immediately covering her face as her cheeks lit up red to match Ron's steadily growing blush.

"Wow, your little Carina's speaking already? That's just too cute," Hermione commented, feeling a bit lost when Harry started laughing.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Ah...No, 'Mione...Harry, stop laughing! That's Dray's pet name for me," Ron admitted, sending Harry a death glare, which was deflected.

"Well, it's still cute, Ron." Hermione added, with a small laugh of her own.

Harry started to calm down when a small white owl dropped a note by their table.

"Oh, it's a note from Tom," Harry started at the wondering looks from his friends. He fed the owl some bites from his sandwich as he opened the note.

"Well, what's he saying?" Ron questioned, still a bit peeved at Harry.

"It seems as if he needs us back at Malfoy Manor, my godfathers are there and want to wish me a happy birthday," Harry read out loud. The other two nodded in agreement and, after paying their bills, the golden trio apparated to the front gates of the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Harry was pleasantly surprised to learn that Tom had set up an entire day for him to spend with his two best friends. Hermione had been in town for the past two days and it had been hard for them to all get together as their schedules always conflicted.

Although it had been something he wanted to do, Harry was still a bit disappointed that he had yet to spend any time with Tom; on his birthday to boot! The only thing his pregnant lover had said was that they had plenty of time to spend together and today was for Harry to spend with family and friends. It was at Harry's first protest that he was forcibly removed from their room at the manor.

Now, walking up the pathway of the same manor, Harry began thinking of ways to sneak in some alone time for him and his lover.

As he rapped the ornate door knocker, Harry was perturbed to see the door slid open, clearly unlocked. _'Merlin,__what are those house elves thinking?! Leaving the front door open...Oh __my goodness,__Tom!'_ Harry thoughts played upon his features, he barely noticed that Ron and Hermione were not with him, as he cautiously stalked into the dark house.

His only thoughts were on the safety of his boyfriend and their unborn child that he was paralyzed when the lights were suddenly turned on.

"Surprise Harry!"

The sight of all his closest friends and family throwing magic confetti and indoor fireworks going off did little to shake the petrified Gryffindor.

"Happy Birthday," Tom added, coming to stand before the gaping brunette.

Before he could blink, Tom was enveloped in a tight embrace; Harry buried his face into Tom's neck.

"Alright there, Harry?" The red-eyed brunet asked, running his fingers through Harry's thick black hair.

"...Y-yea, you all just really surprised me, is all."

After breathing in a scent that could only belong to his Tom, Harry grinned, his breaths coming out in short laughs. "...Oh Merlin...You guys totally scared me, I'm still shaking," Harry addressed his family and friends who were looking on worried.

"Well, looks like we still got it, huh Moony?" Sirius commented, "Even Sevvie and Luc joined in, Harry, could you believe it?!"

Severus scowled at Sirius' new nickname for him, despite it being much better than the one before. Harry grinned wider, as he held Tom close to his side, the couple joined the large group.

"Thanks Siri, now I know who to prank on their birthday," Harry laughed as Sirius was playfully hit on the head by a mildly annoyed Lucius.

"I knew listening to you would bite me in the ass later on," the blond veela huffed.

Sirius pouted, taking refuge beside his mate, "Last time I checked that was Sevvie's job." he retorted, causing those who heard his comment to join Harry in laughter.

The celebrations had lasted well into the evening; Harry receiving just as many 'Happy Birthdays' as Tom received 'Congratulations'. Also, it seemed that everyone had the same thoughts in mind when it came to gift shopping; Harry received many baby themed gifts for his family to use in the upcoming months.

Of course, he got gifts for his personal use as well- such as Quidditch supplies, clothes, a new wand holster, and potion supplies,amongst other things.

Later that evening, after most of the guests had gone home, Harry sat in the kitchens of Malfoy Manor, sipping hot cocoa. Lucius and Severus had retired to their rooms earlier, as did Ron and Draco as they were staying the night.

Harry smiled as he remembered the way Molly fussed about Tom when she saw him, but it was also endearing when Sirius and Remus got to meet Carina for the first time. Sirius commented that she looked just as beautiful as Narcissa when she was younger, which reluctantly Lucius and Tom agreed.

As Draco's biological mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was a beautiful woman indeed. However her marriage to Lucius was short lived, it was during her pregnancy with Draco that Lucius found his mate in the potions master who supplied their fertility potion.

According to the story that Luc gave him, Narcissa was married to him through a contract made between the Black and Malfoy families. A contract that specified if a mate was recognized then their marriage was null and void. They were compatible enough to live together as friends; though there was no intimacy because, like Draco, Lucius was a submissive veela.

In the end, Narcissa refused to part with her position as Lady Malfoy, her plotting at times endangering Draco's safety. Which was why she had to be removed permanently...Something that Severus was entitled to do as a part of the veela community.

_'Still, there's no denying that Narcissa Malfoy was indeed a beautiful woman, despite her shortcomings,'_ Harry mused, remembering the portrait he glimpsed once or twice in the manor and at Grimmauld Place; as he continued to sip his hot drink.

So deep he was in his reminiscing that he almost missed the approaching presence of his lover; at the feeling of a warm body pressed against his side, Harry turned towards Tom a question on his lips.

"What are you doing out of bed at this time?" Harry asked, sounding a bit parental in Tom's opinion, but he decided not to mention it.

"Got tired of waiting for you to join me...What are you doing down here all alone?" Tom returned- it was pretty dark and dreary at night when the entire house was asleep.

Harry shrugged, as he rose from his seat, "Thinking about stuff, I suppose, I was about to go up though," he answered, not surprised when his mug popped away before he had a chance to attempt to clean it.

Turning to Tom, Harry smiled as he pulled his lover into his embrace. "Despite your earlier claims, I would still prefer to spend the last few hours of my birthday, alone with you," Harry murmured lowly, feeling Tom shiver as he clung to Harry's shirt.

"Yesss," he replied readily.

Harry beamed; minutes later they were within the sanctity of their room within the manor. As Harry laid his lover upon the dark green sheets of their shared bed, he couldn't help but remember their first time together.

Lathering his neck with butterfly kisses, Harry murmured lowly, "It's been too long."

Tom nodded quickly, tilting his neck to allow Harry more room. Since their first time together, they had forgone the rush into intimacy instead working on their relationship. Helping Tom, and in effect Harry, learn that there was someone who loved him and would keep on loving him regardless of who he had been and what he had done.

That he was not a 'freak' or a 'monster', he was just a boy who needed affection. Making quick work of their clothes, the two lovers embraced, Harry running his fingers through Tom's long dark strands.

"Harry..." Tom whispered, as they broke apart once more. Harry smiled, caressing his flushed cheeks, quickly capturing Tom's lips once more.

"Mhm...Harry..." Tom moaned as Harry slid down his body, fingers and tongue teasing and pinching. His ministrations drawing soft moans and whimpers from Tom, as he melted under his touch.

Harry paused once he reached the slight bump on Tom's once toned torso. Caressing the baby bump lightly, Harry laid soft kisses upon it. Tom shivered at the touch, a small smile plastered on his face as well.

"In five months, I'm gonna be a father. You don't know how much that means to me," Harry stated, still caressing his abdomen, "And being with you, Tom, means just as much to me... I don't know what I would do without you," Harry finished, placing one final kiss on the small bump, Harry moved lower.

Tom felt like crying, hormones be damned, knowing that Harry cared for him and their unborn child moved something in him. Shifting to ease the discomfort of the slick finger sliding in, Tom sighed as Harry silenced his protests with a kiss. Rubbing circles upon his lower back, Harry added another finger, stretching the small opening before adding the third.

Tom gasped, breaking their kiss as that familiar pain arose once more. Harry frowned at the pained expression upon his lovers face.

"It's alright, I'm fine," Tom expressed as he felt Harry start to pull away.

Harry smiled tentatively, resuming his probing as he stroked Tom's erect and leaking member. Nodding after a few strokes, Harry savored the way those ruby eyes widened as he entered the still slightly tight passage.

Tom moaned, unable to hold back as he felt Harry enter him for the first time in months.

"Ah-ah...nngh," Harry groaned as he slowly pushed in, pausing every so often to assure himself that he was not hurting Tom, _'He's so tight'_. When he was fully settled, he waited for Tom's consent before he began to thrust.

After a few tentative movements he finally found what he'd been looking for, eliciting a surprised moan from his pregnant lover.

"H-Harry there!" Tom gasped, raising his hips and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist to urge him on.

Harry growled in agreement, as he began to move faster, hitting that special spot that had Tom calling his name in ecstasy.

"Mhm, m-more, H-harry!" Tom cried. He was close and he could tell Harry was too.

Harry caught his lips once more, as he reached in between them to grasp Tom's neglected member. A few tugs had Tom releasing all over his stomach with a choked cry.

"Tom!" Harry gasped as he came moments later, deep inside his lover.

Harry sighed, pulling out slowly, before coming to rest beside Tom. Snuggling into Harry's side, Tom shivered as a quick cleansing spell coasted over his skin, light kisses teased his neck. Drawing the sheets to cover their bodies, Tom relaxed in Harry's welcoming arms, his thoughts though plagued him; prompting him to gain confirmation.

"Harry, I-I know that you have already forgiven my actions that night..." Tom started, comforted by his lovers gentle caress on his lower back. "But are you entirely sure that you would want...Someone like me?" Tom whispered the last part, unable to fully articulate his concerns.

The caress paused, and Tom trembled as he waited for Harry's outburst. "Tom, love, look at me..." At this request, Tom peered up at darkened jade eyes that held him captive.

"I love you, only you, despite what has happened in the past, I love you for who you are," Harry trailed off, as he leaned in, wide ruby orbs shining in the dimness of the room, "You're more than everything I need," he stated lightly, smiling as Tom met his lips eagerly.

A light fluttering movement caused Tom to frown, pulling away from Harry. Resting a hand on his stomach, he felt the tickling sensation once again as well as a small spike in his baby's magic.

"H-Harry..."

Resting his hand over Tom's, he felt for himself the familiar growing magical energy spike once more as Tom laughed warily.

"This feels odd, as if I am being tickled from the inside, if that makes sense," Tom murmured, leaning into his boyfriend as Harry placed a kiss upon his brow.

"Baby's saying hello," Harry stated, smiling widely, embracing Tom tighter.

"Probably wants to say Happy Birthday too," Tom answered, feeling the light flutters of his child's touch. Harry smiled, nodding in agreement.

Moments later, Tom looked up at the ceiling of the room, comforted by the fluctuations of the magic growing within him. Reminiscing upon the events of the night, he realized that he had yet to let Harry know of his feelings.

Turning to his lover, he wasn't surprised to find the Gryffindor asleep, his steady breathing tickling his neck. Sighing quietly, he took a deep breath and he whispered his feelings to his slumbering lover.

"I-I...love you, Harry."

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **Thank you everyone for sticking with me even though its been forever since I last updated sorry, sorry and sorry!

I wanna thank all who have reviewed and PM'ed for being the ones who've pushed me to finish this chapter :D As many readers already know, I have a poll up, with the recommended baby names for Tom's Heir so you can choose from one of the bunch or you can still send in your own choices.

So far **Lucian** is the top pick, and there is a tie for second with: **Cyrus**,** Alexander** and **Leo! **Voting is still open so please vote and review! Thank you :)


End file.
